Home is where the heart is
by RinandSesshomarufan22
Summary: Rin is a single mother looking for love and a father for her three year old daughter
1. Chapter 1

RIN POV

I was at home with my beautiful three year old baby girl Annika . That's right I'm a single mother who lives through pay check to pay check . Once I was walking home from my job I was pulled into a dark ally and was raped . I tryed to call for help but no one came last I remember of that night he had a spiter tattoo on his back . But I don't care as long as we got each other we will be alright

"Mama walkie up."A little girl said jumping on the bed

"Oh my gosh my little Annika."I said grabbing her and holding her to me pretend to go back to sleep

"Mama no go to sleep."Annika said poking my cheek

"Oh baby I was kidding."I said letting her go as she ran to the living room to watch Dora the explorer as I got dressed into my work outfit

"Mama breakfast?"Annika said holding a bag of cookies along with her sippy cup of water I put in the fridge for her to get in the mornings

"No baby how about eggs and yogurt bites?"I said picking Annika up and walking to the kitchen and sitting her into her high chair getting her yogurt bits then start making her some eggs

"Yummy."Annika said playing and eating her yogurt bits

"Hunny don't play with your yogurts bits silly."I said handing her princess bowl along with eggs after I cooled them down

"EGGIE!"Annika cheered as she began to eat her eggs and drink her water as I began to fix my hair and eat some cereal

"Oh my silly little angle."I said laughing then I put our dishes into the sink then picking up Annika walking to her room getting her dressed for daycare then . I am so glade where I work they have a daycare center

"I no silly."Annika said puffing out her cheeks and giggle

"Oh yes you are my little angle." I said laughing picking her up and locking up the apartment

"I push button."Annika said holding out her arm to the elevator button

"You always get the button baby."I said hold her out to the button then she press the button

"I did it mommy I push button."Annika said as she began to giggle

"I saw that baby."I said smiling getting into the elevator

"Weee."Annika said as we began to go down to the bottom when we got out I walked out I got to my car putting Annika into her carset then I got into the driver set the began to drive to work

I hope yeah like it so far please review :D I'll try downloaded another one asap ;)


	2. Chapter 2

RIN POV

Once I finally got to work . I took Annika to daycare it took me a couple of minutes of her to let me go and a promise of ice cream after work . I went to go visit my friend Kagome who got married to her highly school sweetheart InuYasha not that long ago who came back from her honeymoon three days ago . Annika was such a sweet flower girl it was a beautiful wedding . Best part I meet a guy their I never asked his name but I hope will meet him again I was dum not asking .

"Oh my gosh Rin." someone said behind me

"Kagome how was the honeymoon?"I said turning around seeing Kagome

"Oh it was lovely InuYasha seen never want to leave the room."Kagome said with a wink

"Hahaha oh kagome where did yeah went?"I said laughing

"Oh InuYasha took me to Paris France the city of love."Kagome said with a dreamy gaze

"Yo runt."InuYasha said coming up behind Kagome kissing her cheek

"Hi Inuyasha kagome been telling me about your honeymoon in Paris."I said smiling

"Yeah it was great . So Rin when is it your turn?"InuYasha said raising his eyebrow at me

"Um , I never meet the right guy yet but I need to get back to work."I said blushing walking away

"Rin come by the office around two I want you to meet InuYasha older brother he was away on business he came to the wedding."Kagome said waving to me getting back coping papers for a meeting

"I wonder why kagome wants me to meet her brother in law."I said to myself as I set down at my desk and began tipping on the computer before I knew it the clock said two

"Rin you coming or not."Kagome said coming to me pulling my arm to InuTaishou office

"Oh Kagome tell me you are not doing matchmaking again?"InuTaishou said shaking his head looking at his watch . I meet InuTaishou before about a document

"Did he show up yet old man I got stuff I need to do."InuYasha said barging into the office as the door open I gasped it was the guy from the wedding

"Hello Sesshomaru how was your business trip." InuTaishou said smiling


End file.
